Love Sewn
by seca
Summary: Ryuuken does not appreciate Isshin's latest gift and goes to complain about it. Isshin tries to change his mind. Shounen-ai. Isshin x Ryuuken.


Title: Love Sewn

Characters: Isshin x Ryuuken

Word Count: 977

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Ryuuken is unhappy with Isshin's latest declaration of love.

XXXXX

Isshin looked confused at the grey-blue suit jacket that had been thrust in his face. The confusion only grew as the white haired man holding the jacket sharply demanded, "Fix it, Kurosaki."

"Did you rip it on something, Ryuuki-poo?" the larger man asked his often moody lover as he got over his confusion. There was only one reason Ryuuken would ever make such a request and it meant Isshin's love-love power was finally wearing the man down. There was no other reason that proud, I-am-the-last-Quincy-and-want-nothing-to-do-with-shinigami, Ryuuken Ishida was actually coming to him to do a household chore the man could have done himself. It had to be a sign that the hospital director was finally warming up to the idea of them as a couple, something Ryuuken had been fighting against for years.

But before Isshin could share his joy with his love the white haired man pulled the jacket back to open it up to show the inside lining that had been changed out to new pink lining with an undying message of love embroidered into it and a picture of Isshin carrying Ryuuken bridal-style into a sunset on a beach. "No, I want you to remove this eye pollution that you replaced my jacket's lining with," the hospital director snapped with a furious look on his face that Isshin had come to learn meant there was nothing he could to do to get Ryuuken into bed that night.

Isshin wasn't down for the count yet though and quickly countered the scowl with his classic puppy dog eyes look, a tactic that even Ichigo and Karen had a hard time beating, as he pouted, "But, Ryuuki-poo, I spent all night secretly sewing that in so you could be surrounded by my love even when you were at work."

"Kurosaki, I do not _want_ to be surrounded by your love, no matter where I am," Ryuuken seethed as Isshin did his best impression of what looked to him like a constipated bear, "It is an eye sore and you will remove it without damaging the jacket further, which should not be a problem for someone like you with all the lousy needle work."

Apparently the white haired doctor was a stronger match than his children were which meant Isshin only had to use his super special technique to win him over. So pushing aside all pride as a man, the dark haired man let the water works begin to flow. There was no way on earth that the stoic doctor could fight off this advance.

Ryuuken was used to grown men that became blubbering babies when it came to little things like needles, but never had he been faced with being the sole cause of making another man cry. It was unsettling to say the least and a bit confusing. He had no idea how to deal with a situation like this. He wouldn't bother trying to comfort any of his weak willed patients and his father was the one to always comfort his son, Uryuu. Common sense told him that he should stop doing what he was doing to put the end to the tears, but he really didn't want to waste the time needed to take the lining out. Then again the tears were truly creeping him out, so being petty was not in his favor at the moment.

Taking a big calming breath, Ryuuken patted the larger man on the shoulder, something akin to what he could remember his father doing to him when he had been upset in his youth. He scoured his mind for any words that he was supposed to say and begrudgingly had to go off a few lousy lines from an afternoon drama he over heard the nurses watching during their break time to work into what he wanted to say. "There, there, Kurosaki," he said awkwardly, wondering if he sounded as much as a fool as he felt. "There's no need to cry. It's ok, I didn't mean to get so angry at you."

"Do you really mean that Ryuuki-poo?" Isshin answered still trying hard to keep his façade. "Are you really not angry at me and you'll keep my gift that I worked so hard on?"

"Ah, sure," Ryuuken lied as he had no intention of keeping the lining in. He would have to remove it himself and tell the other man it got damaged at the dry cleaners later. Right now he just wanted to make the bigger man to stop sobbing like a baby. "Just clean up your face, you look more beastly than usual."

Isshin did as he was told, mainly to help hide the triumphant smile that was threatening to break out which would ruin his act. "And can I still come over tonight, Ryuuki-poo? I promise I'll be good," he asked hoping that Ryuuken was still in a forgiving mood. He had already told Yuzu not to worry about making dinner for him tonight and he did not want to impose on her as she was the only one that still showed respect for him at home.

Still taken aback from the larger man's emotional outburst, Ryuuken just nodded his head, not wanting to see anymore tears from Isshin. "Fine, but just leave my clothing alone from now on."

The dark haired man gave the other doctor one of his usual dopey smiles, much to Ryuuken's relief. Isshin was just grateful he didn't have to hide his joy anymore as probably wouldn't have been able to for much longer.

He may not have received the love and affection his gesture was meant to give him but the white haired doctor had never taken any of his wooing nearly this well. He now couldn't wait to see how Ryuuken would react to the new ties he replaced his old ones with later tonight.


End file.
